A Tribute to Two Brothers
by Sessygirl1250
Summary: Inuyasha and sesshomau must team up to destroy Naraku before he destroys them. Sound easy guess again
1. Default Chapter

Viz Productions Presents

A Tribute to Two Brothers

Rated PG-13

For

Language, Sexual Content And Extreme Graphic Violence

It was the height of a cold winter. Inuyasha sat huddled as close to the fire as he could. Ice icicles were growing on his dog-ears and no matter how close he got to the fire he still felt like a Yokai Popsicle. "Inuyasha why don't you put on one of the jackets I bought you?" Kagome asked standing with her hands on her hips. "Umph! I'm not cold." He said suddenly sneezing and venturing as close to the fire as he dared. Rolling her eyes, Kagome stepped outside the reappeared with a giant quilt. Draping it around his shoulders she said, "Inuyasha, I think you should take it easy tonight. Lets not go in search of Naraku until after tomorrow." He just looked into the fire; Kagome sat down beside him and pulled the blanket around her shoulders as well. They sat there in silence, the cold wind blowing outside. Then suddenly there was a loud sound and Shippo came running in. "Inuyasha! Help!" he squeaked landing on his face. Jumping up Inuyasha threw the blanket off both him and Kagome, running outside he drew his sword, the Tetsusaiga. There, before him, stood a beautiful demoness. Glancing over to her right, Inuyasha saw his comrades, Sango and Miroku, lying unconscious. A dark look came across his face, with a growl he yelled, "Who the hell are you?!" Looking at him with a smile that sent chills down his back she started towards him. Anger rushed through him, raising his sword he yelled "Wind Scar!" Triplet golden beams came from the blade and enveloped her. Inuyasha began grinning but that grin soon turned to a look of pure disbelief. Kagome quickly came running up behind him, her bow and arrows in hand. "Stay back Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, as the demoness continued her advance. "So my assumptions were correct you are Inuyasha, the younger brother to Sesshomaru." She said stopping three feet away from him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes; all he needed was another power hungry demon, bent on revenge, to bring the two of them together. "What do you want?!" Smiling delicately, the female demon bent down and began fingering the dirt. "I have come to tell you that Sesshomaru has kidnapped a little girl, and is planning to devour her." The demoness rose form the ground, turning to leave she glanced over her shoulder when Inuyasha called to her. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked bewilderment clearly written on his face. She just smiled and disappeared.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken continued the steep climb toward the palace. While Rin, who was riding on Onuo's back, and Sesshomaru had no problem climbing the hill. Jaken, the little green imp, constantly fell down. Soon though they had completed their journey. Standing in the courtyard, a very pretty girl, no more then twenty, came running up to them. "Lord Sesshomaru you're finally home!" Nokia cried flinging her arms around him. Sesshomaru did not make a move to embrace his young concubine, such things were to intimate and private for him to display. Nokia swiftly released Sesshomaru, when she heard Rin's stifled giggle, a cross look came across her face. She despised the little girl that her lord had bought back with him many months ago. "Nokia," Sesshomaru said in that soft ruthless voice of his. "tell the servants to prepare food and a bath." Then he glided past her not even giving her a second thought. Sesshomaru walked into the palace, he was tired, probably more so then he'd been in a long while. He turned slightly to face Jaken and Rin as they came clamoring into the room.  
Rin stopped short of colliding with Sesshomaru. Looking down into her vibrant face, he marveled at how much life it held. It had been seven months since the day he had been saved by the little girl. And in return when the wolves had killed her, he'd used the Tenseiga, the sword of healing, to bring her back to life. "My lord," one of the servants said bringing Sesshomaru back to the world of the living. "dinner is ready my lord, so is your bath." With a wave of this hand Sesshomaru dismissed the servant. Making his way towards his chamber he smelled Nokia's scent behind him. He knew what she was waiting for. "Nokia come, you alone will dine with me this night." He said pausing for the briefest moment before continuing. Nokia smiled inwardly and hurried after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat silently on the garden bench, watching as Nokia's naked form glided over to join him. Kneeling between his spread legs she gasped slightly when he lurched forward. Grabbing the back of her head he bent it back so that her throat was exposed. With great care the mighty dog demon sunk his fangs into her neck. Nokia moaned with pleasure as he began to drink.  
Sesshomaru pulled away from her; Nokia whimpered her protest. With extreme grace she climbed onto his lap and straddled one of his legs. Seizing hold of his kimono she tore it open, exposing his chest. She bent low, ready to kiss him, when suddenly she was blasted with a cold wind. With a howl of rage Nokia turned to meet her attacker. Swiftly without warning Sesshomaru grasped her arm and rudely shoved her off his leg. "My lord…" Nokia stammered, she let out a pitiful whimper when he looked down at her angrily. "Leave." He said softly, malice in his voice. Sesshomaru waited until she had left, and then faced the intruder. It was the same demoness who'd attacked Inuyasha. "Mygomie." Sesshomaru said with hatred. "Hello Sesshomaru, nice to see you after all these years." Sesshomaru stared at her, his golden eyes never leaving her face, as he pilled his kimono back together. "So Sesshomaru who's the young dog demon? She's extremely beautiful." "Why have you come Mygomie?" Mygomie slowly walked over to him, when she reached him she put a hand over his heart. "Once you and I shared a love that rivaled all other loves." "That was a long time ago." He said grabbing her hand and flinging her away. "Now leave before I lop off your head." Sesshomaru turned to leave, but Mygomie grabbed his arm. "Wait!" she said her voice somewhat pleading. "I think you should know Inuyasha is planning to attack you." Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks; turning slowly he looked down into he up turned face. "Why would Inuyasha come here?" he asked pulling his arm free, and abruptly grabbing her around the neck. Mygomie's eyes revealed her fear, both hands came up, trying to break the hold he had on her. Sesshomaru's eyes betrayed no emotion as he squeezed the life out of her. "Sessho…maru please!" she managed to choke out. Mygomie felt her life slipping away, her entire life flashed before her eyes. Sesshomaru felt twisted inside; his love for Mygomie was still strong. He let go of her throat. She landed on the ground, she began coughing, and her lungs ached. "Leave Mygomie, before I change my mind about sparing you." He said softly walking away from her. Mygomie looked at him, hatred filling her eyes. How could he treat her like that? Even if she was helping to cause his down fall. "Inuyasha is planning to kill you! He's planning to kill all those you love!" she sneered. Sesshomaru paused for but a moment. Once inside the palace he let out a howl of pure rage.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't go out alone!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha just glanced over his shoulder, as he continued up the trail. He's my brother; I must do this alone." He said. Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango but neither of them was much help. "But Inuyasha, tonight's the night of the new moon!" Inuyasha ignored her; his mind was made up. If he waited until tomorrow to go rescue the little girl, then Sesshomaru would most likely kill her. He heard Kagome call after him again, so he broke into a dead run.  
He could make it to his brother's in less then four hours if he hurried. It was smooth going, that is until he ran into Kouga. As usual the cocky wolf demon had blown by Inuyasha with great speed. The half dog demon had to stop dead in his tracks, or take the risk of being knocked flat on his face. "Yo!" Kouga said walking back towards Inuyasha. He was smiling until he noticed that Kagome wasn't with Inuyasha. "Hey mutt face where's Kagome? If anything's happened to her…" "Shut the hell up Kouga! Kagome's with Sango and Miroku!" Kouga blinked a couple of times in confession, never before had he seen Inuyasha this pissed off. "Now get out of my way!" he shouted pushing Kouga out of the way. The wolf demon stared after him for a few moments, and then took off after Inuyasha. "What's the hurry mutt?" he asked. "Look I don't have time to dawdle! Kagome is staying in Kaede's village why don't you go pester her?" Inuyasha snapped picking up speed. Kouga dropped back, clearly Inuyasha was anxious to get somewhere fast, and Kouga didn't think it wise to rile him up like he usually did. Instead the wolf demon changed directions and headed towards Kaede's village. Inuyasha was relieved; he'd thought that pesky Kouga was going to follow him all the way to Sesshomaru's palace. The hours seemed to fly by, and he started to feel exhausted. Inuyasha stopped by a stream long enough to get something to drink. Evening was coming, Inuyasha could tell, his sense of smell was beginning to wan. He was also in the heart of his brother's territory; Inuyasha knew that he would have to be more cautious. Looking up at the sun he estimated that he had only sixty-four minutes left until the sun set. With a sigh he continued on his journey.

Mygomie walked softly behind Kagura, Naraku's servant, fear flooded her body. If the plan to kill the two demon brothers failed then she would pay with her life. Kagura paused at the door to where Naraku awaited Mygomie's report. She entered the chamber timidly, jumping abruptly when Kagura slammed the door behind her. There, enveloped in a demonic light sat Naraku, his handsome face held a look of cruelty, it always did. Sited next to him was Kanna, his ever-faithful servant.  
Mygomie fell to her knees and made her obeisance. Naraku smiled that extremely cold smile. "You may rise Mygomie." He said. Rising, Mygomie sat back on her heels, practically cowering under his stare she said, "The tales have been spun. Even though Inuyasha doesn't believe me, like you told me he'll check it out anyway. As for Sesshomaru…" She paused, uneasiness settling in the pit of her stomach. How had it been that Naraku had convinced her to betray the man she once loved? "As for Sesshomaru he'll believe anything you tell him." Naraku finished for her. Mygomie swallowed nervously as Naraku began laughing. Naraku waved for Mygomie to leave him and Kanna to their own devices. She ran as fast as she could into the courtyard. How foolish she felt, foolish for even considering to work along side Naraku to over throw Sesshomaru. Mygomie looked around at Naraku's courtyard, it was dark, dreary, and very miserable. Dead bodies littered the ground; they were the bodies of the vassals who'd succumbed to the miasma. The putrid smell of decaying flesh clung to the air. How she longed for the days when she and Sesshomaru were lovers. Mygomie recalled the anger that had flooded her when she had seen that female demon on his leg. In a jealous rage she'd attacked the dog demoness; some it attack it had been. Who in their right mind would be afraid of an attack that weak? Tears ran down Mygomie's face, and finally she gave into her despair. Naraku watched Mygomie through Kanna's mirror, a frown on his face. He knew that she couldn't be trusted not to go to Sesshomaru and confess what she had done. So it seemed he would have to launch a demon army to kill both brothers when they came together. "Kagura," Naraku said. "when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru clash I want you to take a small army of demons and finish them off."

Kagome was gathering her stuff together when she heard a racket outside. Grabbing her arrows she ran outside, and to her astonishment there stood Kouga. "Kagome!" he yelled a big grin planted on his face. Walking over to join her he clasped her hands in his. "How have you been lately?" She stared at him for a few brief moments then pulled out of his grasp. "I've go to go find Inuyasha." She said swinging her backpack onto her back. "I past him a few hours ago headed west. He practically bit my head off when I asked him where he was going." Kouga said. Kagome looked up at the sky; the sun was setting, soon Inuyasha would be turning human. "Kouga, do you think you could track Inuyasha for me? Tonight's the new moon, the night he becomes mortal." Kagome asked grabbing Kouga's arm. The wolf demon looked into her face, he could see the fear for the half-demon written on her face. He smiled and said. "I'll help you find the mutt, but in exchange I want you to come stay with me for a while." Kagome got her I-think-you're-crazy look on her face, however, since she knew Inuyasha would most likely get slaughtered by his brother, she agreed. Kouga knelt down slightly so she could climb onto his back. "Kagome, wait let us come with you.'' Miroku said walking out of Kaede's hut. Kagome shook her head. "Me and Kouga will probably find him faster then if we all went. Besides someone should stay here incase that demoness returns." Then Kagome and Kouga took off, Kagome had to hang onto him more tightly then she had to with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked slowly up towards Sesshomaru's palace. There was approximately fifty yards between where he stood to where the palace gate was. Without even realizing anyone was behind him, Inuyasha was thrown forward by Sesshomaru's lightning blast. He landed face first in the dirt. "Damn it!" Inuyasha said struggling to his feet and drawing the Tetsusaiga. "Leave Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said his eyes gleaming with pent-up rage. "Give me the girl and I'll gladly leave this hell hole!" Inuyasha roared his face twisted up with anger. Sesshomaru didn't reply, with grace and agility that he alone possessed he attacked his brother. Inuyasha barely had time to dodge his attack. Sesshomaru made an arc with is sword, then bought it down sigh all the force he could, trying to knock the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha managed to match Sesshomaru blow for blow; that is until the sunset. He felt his demonic powers fading, his silver hair turned black, his fangs disappeared as well as his claws; and the worst thing about it all the Tetsusaiga un-transformed. Sesshomaru knocked the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand; pushing his younger brother against a tree he held his sword against Inuyasha's throat. He was so engrossed in deciding rather to kill his brother that he didn't notice the demon army closing in on him until it was almost to late. Sesshomaru jumped back just as a demon with a giant sword almost chopped his arm off. He raised the Tokijin high and launched a lightning attack. Inuyasha did a duck and roll, as he came up he grabbed the Tetsusaiga. He knew he really didn't stand a chance while he was transformed as a mortal, but dammit all if he wouldn't fight. As the army of Naraku's demons swooped down on them full force Inuyasha fought as hard as he could. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha suddenly found themselves back to back, something was extremely odd about the demons they faced. Sesshomaru glanced back at his younger brother, Inuyasha was wearing down fast, and he would not last much longer. "Inuyasha escape while you can I'll handle the demons" Sesshomaru said. "No chance just because I've turned human doesn't mean I'll run away!" came the angry reply. Sesshomaru was just about to argue the point when this big colossal demon attacked them both. Sesshomaru jumped into the air, raised Tokijin, but it was a mistake. The demon saw through Sesshomaru's attack; with a downward sweep of his sword he cut a big gash in Sesshomaru's stomach. Sesshomaru was thrown back into his brother; both of them were thrown into a tree. Inuyasha hit his head tremendously hard, rendering him unconscious. Blood gushed out of the wound that had been inflicted on Sesshomaru. A dark look crossed his face, sheathing the Tokijin he began to transform. His demonic aura multiplied, his eyes turned red, and suddenly he was enveloped in a pink colored smoke. Out of the smoke came a giant dog twelve times the size of a two-story house. With a mighty bound the dog demon pounced the demon that'd attack him. Sesshomaru sunk his fangs into the throat of the demon. The taste of blood filled his mouth, he didn't care. He was pissed off; no amount of death would replace the dignity he'd just lost. He fought effortlessly, however, it seemed the more demons he killed the more appeared. A demon slowly made its way over to the unconscious Inuyasha, hefting its sad excuse for a sword the demon prepared to lop off Inuyasha's head. He didn't see Sesshomaru's jaws close around him; the midget demon was snapped in half. Sesshomaru carefully picked his brother up in his mouth and took off with great speed into the woods.

Kouga was on all fours sniffing the ground for Inuyasha's scent. With a growl he sprung up and took off. "Kouga wait!" Kagome yelled running after him. The wolf demon stopped dead in his tracks, and waited until she caught up. Grabbing her in a rough manner he flung her onto his back. "Kagura's in the area, I'd know that foul stench anywhere!" he yelled. Kagome held onto his for dear life. Kouga jumped backwards when a semi-moon blade came from the sky. The blade cut his left wrist. He let out a whimper of pain, doing a back flip; he let Kagome off his back.  
Leaping into the air, he tried to punch Kagura, which was the demon that'd attacked them. Kagura just jumped gracefully from her feather and descended delicately to the ground. Kouga looked at her certain madness in his eyes. He would never forget how that bitch had slaughtered all of his comrades. "Kagura!" Kagome yelled, "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagura replied, "Last time I saw the half breed, him and his bastard brother were trying to kill each other. I'd say Sesshomaru killed him though. He is the stronger of the two." Kouga bared his fangs, his eyes started to turn red. Without giving Kagome warning he brutally shoved her to the ground. Kagome looked up at him, horror planted on her face. The wolf demon began to grow and as he grew he transformed into a gigantic wolf. Kagura took two small steps back; she had never seen Kouga do this. Kouga's eyes didn't revert back to their original color instead they stayed red. Kagura lifted her fan, but before she could attack Kouga had swung on of his tremendous paws. Kagura jumped back, but she didn't escape unscathed. Blood gushed out of the hole in her stomach. Kouga jumped into the air; Kagura watched as he descended towards her. "Dance of Blades!" she yelled swinging her fan in an attempt to defend herself. The blades chopped into the giant demon's flesh, but he paid them no mind. Kagura watched at her impending doom came down on her. Suddenly Mygomie came running in; she too was transformed, as a giant dog demon. She rammed into Kouga; sinking her fangs into him she tore a giant hunk out of him. Blood rushed from the wound and Kouga let out a roar of pain. "Hey you! Dog girl!" Kagome yelled, an arrow cocked and ready to fire. Mygomie snarled at Kagome, turning she started to walk towards her. Kouga pounced Mygomie and grabbed her by the scruff. Using his superior size and strength he wrestled her to the ground. Mygomie tried to buck Kouga off her it was to no avail. Mygomie looked over to her left and saw his paw. With great difficulty she managed to bite into it. He released her, as he jumped back she sprung up and attacked him. Blood began to fly in every direction; bits of meat fell from each demon. Kagome let loose the arrow, but Kagura used her Dance of Blades, which intercepted the arrow. Kagura fell back onto the ground; she'd lost a vast amount of blood.  
Mygomie let out a cry of pain as Kouga tore into her shoulder. "Mygomie let's retreat!" Kagura yelled faintly. The demoness limped over towards Kagura, blood streaming out of her body. Mygomie bent down so Kagura could climb on. Kouga let out an enraged roar; he was not about to let the two murderess' escape. With a lunge he tore at Mygomie, who had to jump back to escape his jaws. She sunk down to her belly in sheer exhaustion, Kouga moved in for the kill. A swarm of demons suddenly rained down on Kouga. While half a dozen demons kept him and Kagome occupied thirty broke free from the pack. Surrounding the two female demons, they hoisted them onto their backs. Kouga struggled gallantly to break free of all the demons, he couldn't. He watched in horror as Mygomie and Kagura were carried away. With rage the wolf demon slaughtered the demons, and ran after them. He hadn't gone more the 200 feet when his leg gave out and he fell to the ground. Kouga began to howl; he howled with pain, rage and sorrow. His howl was long and mournful; Kagome knew it was tribute for the lives for his men. With tears running down her face she began walking towards him.

Mygomie lay in Naraku's courtyard licking her wounds. She was still in her true demon form. "I can't believe that whelp of a demon managed to do this to me." She thought. Mygomie got up and started pacing restlessly. During her battle with Kouga she'd smelled Sesshomaru's blood. She was worried, what if the wound was serious; what if he was…? With a roar Mygomie went tearing through the castle gates; she met with some resistance getting through Naraku's barrier, but that was dealt with easily. Naraku watched as Mygomie disappeared over the castle wall, a small crept to his lips. "You're going to let her go?" Kanna asked in that soft voice. "Yes," Naraku replied. "she has served her purpose, let her go die alongside her lover. Tell Kagura to send out another wave of demons, but this time tell her to give each of them four jewel shards instead of two. After the brothers are worn down I myself shall finish them both off." With that said Naraku began laughing.

Inuyasha awoke to an enormous headache; his ears were ringing, his entire body felt rigid. The last thing he remembered was Sesshomaru flying through the air, and then nothing. Looking around Inuyasha noticed that they were no live demons, just dead ones and definitely no Sesshomaru. "Damn that coward running off and leaving me alone!" he stated. "Next time I won't bother saving you." Sesshomaru said weakly from behind his brother. Inuyasha whirled around to see his brother sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree; a weak look to his eyes. "What the hell are you talking abo…" Inuyasha stopped talking when he the pool of blood beside Sesshomaru and at the would on his torso; he knew his brother had risked his to save his. Inuyasha walked over to his brother; kneeling before him he looked Sesshomaru square in the eyes. Sesshomaru looked back, no emotion reflected in his eyes; he was preparing to die. Inuyasha pulled off the top of his red kimono. Reaching up he pulled Sesshomaru's down past the wound. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "What does it look like you jackass?" came the smart alleck reply. Inuyasha pulled his kimono tightly around the wound, tying it as tight as he could; Inuyasha could only pray that the wound would stop bleeding and Sesshomaru would survive the night.  
"Sesshomaru would you mind telling me where the nearest water source is? I mean you have lived in this area longer then I have." Sesshomaru weakly pointed west, Inuyasha looked at his brother for a moment then headed west. "I'll be back with some water for you to drink. Don't go dying on me, and if you smell any hostile demons around let out a howl." Inuyasha said then disappeared into the forest. It was roughly a five-minute walk to the source of water Sesshomaru had told his about. He ripped of a piece of his white shirt. Dipping it into the water he soaked up as much as it would hold. After he gathered as much water as he could, he made his way back to Sesshomaru. His brother was right where he'd left him, but he was unconscious. Lifting Sesshomaru's head gently, Inuyasha squeezed a couple of drops of water into his mouth. Inuyasha doubted that his brother would last through the night. Inuyasha took off his white shirt and tucked it around his brother. The night was going to be a long one; especially with Sesshomaru dying.

Sesshomaru awoke to the feel of someone pressed against him. Mygomie? No, it wasn't her this wasn't her scent. Then who? Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha asleep. His young brother was partially atop him, so he could protect him. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha, it had been 62 years since the two brothers had been this close. Sesshomaru let out a moan of pain; the bleeding may have stopped but the dog demon was still dying. There must have been poison on the blade of that sword. Suddenly the scent of demons was heavy in the air. Sesshomaru rolled to the side, causing Inuyasha to roll off him. The half demon opened his eyes with a moan and asked, "What's the matter Sesshomaru, was I pressing down on your stomach?" "No! I smell demons coming this way. I advise you leave while you can." Sesshomaru let out a howl of pain; he hated being this vulnerable. Inuyasha clamored to his feet, reaching down he grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and hoisted his up. "Inuyasha don't concern yourself with me, save yourself." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to what his brother was saying. "Put your arm around my neck then gently pull yourself onto my back." Inuya…." "Dammit Sesshomaru do as I tell you!" Inuyasha yelled his voice straining from his brother's weight. Sesshomaru did what Inuyasha told him, he wondered why his brother was risking everything to preserve his life. Inuyasha felt his brother's weight, he tried to pay it no mind but it was torturous. Inuyasha took off as fast as he could run; he had to put as much distance between Sesshomaru and the demons as he could. 


	2. Chapter Two

As usual I'll make the chapters long.

Sesshomaru could smel the demons drawing closer; soon they would be upon the demon brothers. With a mighty push the older brother launched himself off Inuyasha's back, he hit the ground with a thud. "What the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha ran over and tried to pull his brother back to his feet. Sesshomaru put all his weight into staying on the ground; he was so busy resisting his brother's aide that he didn't sense the demons surround him. Inuyasha sensed them though, grabbing a large stick he truned to face them. The demons laughed with glee at the two brothers; then they attacked.

Kagome rode atop of Kouga who hadn't bothered to transform back to his human form. She had no idea where he was taking her, all she knew was that he was in a hurry. Kouga smelled a large amount of blood; it smelled like Inuyasha's. Yet again it didn't. The scent of the blood started to get richer, but this time it seemed mixed with another kind of blood. Kouga came to a halt where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had fought earlier. He bent over and deposited Kagome on the ground. There were surrounded by dozens of demon remains. Kouga walked over to a tree where the Tetsusaiga lay. Kagome walked over to where he stood and gingerly picked the sword up. It was covered in blood, it was fresh blood no more then 45 minutes old. He began sniffing the air, the scent of a dog demon clung to the air. It was not the same demon who'd come rushing to Kagura's side. No, this was a male dog demon, and a much stronger one at that.

"Kouga above you!" Kagome shouted as a swarm of demons descened from the sky. Kouga leaped into the air and sunk his fangs into the nearest demon; while he was busy chomping into his prey a couple sunk their teeth into Kouga. A tidal wave pain washed over Kouga as the demons dragged him towards the ground. Kagome let fly two arrows which hit the two demons. Kouga landed on all fours, spitting out the demon in his mouth he launched into the air. Together he and Kagome managed to dispose of all the demons. Koga fell to the ground, he was breathing hard. Kagome walked over to him and touched his side. Blood covered her hand, Kagome knew if he continued to fight he would die. "Kouga please stop! You're going to kill yourself!" Kouga struggled to his feet began to sway to and fro. He nearly fell over but somehow managed to keep his balance.

That's all for now. I know I promised a loooong chapter but hey I'm wearing myself out here. To many stories and not enough time. R & R


End file.
